Hashirama Mazoku
Dante Caliban (ダンテキャリバン, Kyariban Dante) is a powerful independent mage , who was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Personality Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance: One of Dante's defining traits is his extreme level of physical endurance, which allows him to continue fighting with just as much energy as when he started, even with severe and life-threatning injuries he is still capable of bringing even the mightiest of warriors to their knees. Enhanced Agility: Dante is unassumingly nimble, performing flips and various different incredible feats of athletic skill during a fight, he is particularily adept at aerial combat. His reflexes are undoubtebely impeccable, being able to catch a throwing knife between his teeth after it had been thrown by an accomplished ninja. He is quick enough to snatch arrows out of the air (even when fired by specialists at fierce speeds) and cut perfectly down the middle of an arrow mid-flight. Ways of Combat Master Swordsman Specialist: Being a considered a master swordsmen by mage's of great skill, Dante possesses an immense amount of skill with a blade. He has knowledge of hundreds of diffrent sword styles and has mastered many of them. Even though Dante often uses his Bokutō (wooden sword), he can still utilize feats that would be impossible to perform for other people, such as cutting through objects and people using just his Bokutō. *'Slashing Form' (〝斬〟の方 Zan no Kata): This is sword form utilizing superior speed and swift sword movements to deal sharp cutting damage to the target/s latter cause them to bleed out. Dante adopts a modifiable and loose stance to alow for faster movements. **'Rushing Water, Plummeting Spear '(ラッシング水, 槍急落, Rasshingu Mizu, Yari Kyūraku): Moving quickly with fluidity of a flowing river and using his execlent athletic ability, Dante jumps high into the air, using sevral structers to gain further height before performing a wide-arcing cut with his sword. The damage done by this technique is not as signifigant as possible as the wound inflicted is not paticulary deep however the amount of blood the target would lose it signifigant. It is still powerful enough to inflict grevious bodily harm upon a dragon (whoose hides are suposed to like steel). This is a technique ideal for use against opponents that are vastly larger in size than Dante. **'Great Divider' (偉大な分周器, Idaina Bunshū-ki): Dante moves quickly across a great distance and severs the ground causing the earth to split unevenly in multiple places changing the dynamic of the battlefield based upon the degree of which he cuts the earth. Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword): Dante is considered a master using this style. It is primarily focused around using two hands to deliver immensely powerful strikes to an opponent. *'Rigid Form '(〝斬〟リジッド, Rijiddo no Kata): This is a sword form within Kendo which is used to increase the slashing power of the users strikes. Dante assumes a solid stance with both hands on the hilt and uses this stance to draw as much raw physical strength as possible to put into a single sword strike. **'Planet Splitter '(惑星スプリッタ, Wakusei Supuritta): According to the principles of Kendo, Dante slashes his sword downwards with a tremendous amount of strength behind the strike, as a result a huge arc of energy is released from the point. This movement is strong enough to cut straight through a dragon's incredibly thick hide and leave a massvie gash, at least 600 meters in length engrained into the earth. Iaido Mastery: Probably Dante's most prefered sword-style and also the one which he holds the most proficency and knowledge over. *'Falling Moons' (墜落月影, Tsuiraku Getsuei): This is a powerful quick-drawing technique. Dante charges into and through the midst of a group of enemies with high speed, and utilizes precise timing, non-wasted motions of hip and upper body as well as sharp blades of wind which are conjured up from the rapid movement, enhancing the cutting range to hit all opponents around Dante, afterwards according to the principles of Iaido, Dante quickly resheates. This movement is performed in the blink of an eye, so fast that the recipents are fully unprepered and unable to discern Dante's movement until it is too late. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though preferring the use of a sword within a comabatic situation, Dante is a very adept hand-to-hand combatant, which combined with his speed and physcial strength makes his this style of melee combat just as dangerous and formidable as his skill with a blade. Magic Abilities Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): *'Serial Wave ' (シリアルウェーブ, Shiriaruu Ēbu): Dante releases a massive amount of magic energy in the form of sevral dozen fine blades of wind magic which are implored in a wide circular arc around his person, causing massive cutting to anyone caught in its vicinty *'Wind Stream Blade' (風流れ刃, Fujin Ryu): Dante chanels his wind magic through his blade giving it a more powerful cutting edge allowing it to simply cut through an opposing blade with ease, it also enables him to release massive arcs of wind to cause mass amounts of damage. *'Gale Force ' (ゲイルフォース, Geiru Fōsu): This spell focuses more around the large amount of blunt tramua a mass of powerful wind can do, rather than the cutting power several blades of wind have. Dante release a massive blast of powerful wind from his hand, the damage dealt by this spell depends on how much magical power he puts into it. *'Gale Palm' (ゲイルパーム, Geiru Pāmu): Dante concentrates a great deal of his magic power into a single palm before thrusting it forward, releasing a mass of powerful wind, capable of inflicting great blunt damage upon the target. By concentrating magic power and releasing it in a more compact way, Dante can increase the level of force behind it, as seen when it was used to blast a giant (at least 20'0 tall) over 20 meters away and render it unconscious. Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): This form of magic is one that provides the caster with the capability to form and manipulate quantities of water at any given period of time through the exertion of one's magical energy. Dante is expertly skilled in the use of Water Magic and is considered by him to be his second most proficient magic. *'Water Cyclone' (水流台風, ウォーターサイクロン, Wōtā Saikuron): Dante forms a circular torrent of water in front of his hands and uses the cyclone of water to quickly attack their target. This spell offers a great deal of blunt trauma as the force of the highly pressurised water is a exceedingly heavy. *'Water Pillar' (ウォーター柱, Wōtā Hashira): Dante forms a magic seal and swings both his arms downwards creating a massive pillar of water which can be manipulated in any direction''.'' *'Water Twister' (ウォーターツイスター, Wōtā Tsuisutā): Dante forms a magic seal and then converts his magic power into a spiralling stream of water. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. *'Water Bullet' (ウォーター弾丸, Wōtā Dangan): A rather simple spell but effective spell. Dante spews out of his mouth a mass of water in the form of a powerful torrent at the intended target. **'Hydro Cannon' (ハイドロキャノン, Haidoro Kyanon):A more powerful version of Water Bullet. Dante spews a high pressure stream of water that is powerful enough to cut cleanly through several large stones with ease. Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Dante implores a great deal of skill and versatility with Sword Magic. Requip (換装, Kansō): A rather basic magic which is solely used by Dante for its convenience. Dante learnt this magic due to the fact that he prefers to travel light, with as few posseions on his person as possible; only carrying one sword. With this magic, Dante can instantaneously summon forth any object from his seperate holding dimmension, be it clothes, food and other miscellaneous objects. He can also swap one object with another object. *The Knight (ナイト, Za Naito): Kain is also capable of performing reequip with armour and weapons and can do so extremely quickly even whilst in the middle of battle, he is howver no where near as skilled as Erza Scarlet with this magic. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Dante also posses some skill with Transformation magic as he could successfully disguise himself as an elderly wander, even Lamar (a higher up in the rune knights) could not recognize him or his magic power in this form. Immense Magic Power: As a former member of the Ten Wizards Saints, Dante boasts a great deal of raw magical power. Skilled Sensor: Years of experience being surrounded by powerful mages has left Dante with the ability to sense even the smallest hints of magic power whether that be a persons magical reserves and potency or an object of magical origin. Equipment Hakken (八剣, Yatsurugi Eng lit. Eight Swords): This is one of Dante's several armours. It is a lightweight piece of clothing, a high collared black t-shirt with V- neck, a thin white mesh shirt underneath and black loose pants with a belt. He wears a long black trench coat with a high collar, cut of just above the elbow. He also wears a set of black vambraces with three distinct spikes protruding from them and black studded boots. There are also several white streamers billowing from this armour. There are several (8 in total) sheathes located at various points of the armour; waist, back etc. *'Eight Blades:' This armour features 8 straight katanas of slightly below average length, hence the name of the armour. *'Eight Swords Style '(八刀流, Hachitōryū): This is a sword style unique to this armour and it centers around aerial combat and the use of all eight swords at once. *'Increased Speed:' Due to the armours light weight nature, Dante can move about quickly but this magical armour also offers an additioanl speed boost on top of his already impressive speed. Wadō Ichimonji '(和道一文字, ''Straight Road of the Harmony): Is Dante's primary weapon. It is a katana of average length, with a rounded cross shaped guard and a white wrapped hilt. '''Shusui (秋水, Clear Autum Water): The embodiment of the concept of water in bladed form. Broadsword: ' A hefty thick sword, closely resembling a Zanbatō. *'Helmet Splitter: Dante brings the thick blade of the Broadsword down toward an opponents blade and the resulting force shatters the blade. Quotes Quotes by Dante *"Someone unwilling to let go of their hatred is someone unworthy of my teaching and even more unworthy of a blade" Quotes about Dante